Marry me?
by MademoiselleLiss
Summary: Alfred planned a proposal for Arthur. Arthur thinks Alfred is cheating on him. What happens the night of the proposal? Mention of SpainxRomano, FrancexCanada,  ItalyxGermany, ChinaxRussia.


Marry Me?

USxUK

**US P.O.V.**

I love Arthur Kirkland more than anything in the world. Even more than burgers. So when I had made the decision to propose to him, I wanted to do it in such a way that he'd never expect. I wanted it to be awesome, and for everyone to see. I also wanted it to be romantic. So a fast food restaurant was out of the question.

I decided that I would have a dinner party with all the nations, in a fancy event hall. The event would take place in New York. I had called the hall three months in advance to put a down payment for the room.

I went to a friend of mine to design invitation cards. They were white, with a silver boarding. The first two lines said 'You are invited to the proposal to Arthur Kirkland by Alfred F. Jones. This is a secret so don't tell Arthur'. I thought it was a brilliant idea. The rest of the card said all the stuff about where and when it was.

I wanted it to be romantic, but not as epic as the wedding. The colours were red (which I put on the card so everyone would wear it).

I had spent so many nights out late planning that Arthur started to go to bed without me.

So then there I was, lying in bed beside the sleeping nation, the night before I proposed to him. I was too nervous to sleep. He lay facing me, while I lay facing him. I placed my hand upon his face rubbing my thumb against his cheek.

"I know I'm not a hero to everyone, but I sure hope that I'm yours." I whispered to him. Arthur reached up and held my hand surprising me, thinking he was asleep.

"Of course your my hero you idiot." He chuckled in his English accent and opened his eyes slowly. "What are you still doing up anyways?" He yawned.

I half smiled. "Just can't sleep is all." He nestled himself into me putting his arms around my waist, as I put my arms around his shoulders. I kissed his forehead.

"Get some sleep; we have a long night tomorrow." Arthur told me before he drifted off the sleep.

'Of course we have a long night tomorrow' I thought. "You just think it's a dinner party.

In the morning I woke up to the sound of the shower being turned off. I look at the clock and it read 10:47AM. I fell asleep around... 8. I groaned as I stretched and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Your awake now I see." Arthur said walking from the bathroom. I looked over to him, and seen his hair was wet and a towel covering his lower half.

"Y-yeah." I half choked from my throat being dry. I looked back up to the ceiling as he dressed.

"You should take a shower. We have stuff to do before we go to the dinner event." He said to me when I pulled the sheets over my head.

"Like what?" I moaned.

"You git!" He exclaimed. "We have to catch a plane at 2 o'clock to New York!"

"Oh..." I sighed. I then got out bed and walked sluggishly to the bathroom.

**UK P.O.V.**

There I sat with a window seat, first class (unusually) on a plane. Alfred and I had only been flying for 15 minutes when he fell asleep. He's been nervous to fly in a plane ever since the 9/11 attack, so he always has a death grip on my hand when we start to fly. It was nice when his death grip went to a soft one.

So as I said, there we sat. His head on my shoulder, my head leaning on his, hands being held. A flight attendant offered me a blanket for Alfred and I. I asked for some tea and tried to get comfortable for another 2 hours of flight.

I couldn't get comfortable though. I kept thinking about how the last three months felt lonely. With Alfred and I working all day, and him staying out late, I'd get too tired waiting for him. Yet, I had come to the conclusion that he was cheating on me.

There was a list of things that could prove he was. A mental list, which I had been thinking about for a few weeks.

1. He was out late 4 times a week.

2. He never told me where he was.

3. He never told me who he was with.

4. He never told me what he was doing.

5. He always avoided the questions about his late nights.

6. A "friend" was always coming in town and he HAD to see him EVERYTIME he was in town.

7. And he would never, EVER, let me look in his black briefcase...

One night he left his briefcase on the table, so I decided to organize it for him. When I unlatched it Alfred had yelled not to open it, ran into the kitchen, grabbed the case, and then ran away with it. He then kept it locked at all times.

As I reviewed the list in my head, I let go of his hand and crossed my arms. Then I shook his head off my shoulder, causing him to wake up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me looking confused. I hadn't notice tears were falling down my face, so I quickly wiped them from my cheeks.

"It's n-nothing." I stuttered sounding like a fool. I looked out the window to look at the clouds. I felt his hand on my thigh, so I looked at him.

"If... If I've done something to upset you, tell me, okay?" Alfred told me. He looked so sincere, eyes filled with legitimate worry. My heart skipped a beat and all accusations of him cheating on me flew out of my mind.

I uncrossed my arms and smiled, nodding my head. Alfred smiled his big goofy grin and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I couldn't tell you that I didn't trust him. I did trust him. But sometimes you wonder things, and I was wondering if I was enough for him.

When Alfred and I arrived in New York, we had to go straight to the hotel to get ready. The hotel room Alfred insisted on getting (paying for everything) was unusually fancy. It was quite relaxing.

"OOOOH! Look at this bed Arthur!" He exclaimed when he opened the double doors to the bedroom. I laughed as he belly flopped onto the bed and started to roll around on it. I stopped laughing when I look at the time. We had to be at the dinner party in 45 minutes.

"Come on you git. We have to get ready quickly." I said, opening my suitcase on the bed. I took out my black suit, white dress shirt, and red bowtie Alfred insisted I wore.

I watched Alfred as we got ready. He had a black suit, red dress shirt and white bowtie. I blushed when Alfred took off his t-shirt, revealing his 6 pack.

"You like?" He asked me while putting his hands behind his head and did a little dance. I coughed and threw a pillow at him then muttered that he should get dressed faster.

"You always make me tie your bowtie because you can't do it yourself. Why not wear a regular tie?" I asked in annoyed as I tied his bowtie.

"I like when you tie it for me. The concentrated look on your face it cute." He chuckled when I finished. I smacked his arm and blushed looking down. He heckled again and kissed my forehead.

"Okay let's go!" He said loudly and grabbed his coat, cell phone, and key card.

When we got into the cab Alfred's hands were shaking and he refused to hold my hand.

"I can't wait to see Francis!" He exclaimed. Then his eyes went wide and squeezed his lips shut, looking out the window.

'He's cheating on me with Francis.' Was all I could think until we got to the dinner event.

Dinner went well. The main colour of the event was red, which was odd. Plus everyone was wearing red. The only annoying thing was that Gilbert was already drunk and he kept yelling that he was awesome. He left little Gilbird on the table. Even Gilbird had a red top hat on.

Alfred was fidgety throughout supper. His eyes were darting around the room. He barely ate anything. The servers kept asking if I wanted champagne but I stuck with my tea.

Before the socializing and dancing begun, Francis came to our table to talk. I noticed how his hand was on Alfred's shoulder. Before he left he gave Alfred and odd look by nodding his head and closing his eyes slowly then opening them slowly. Alfred then nodded.

I watched as Francis left the event hall then looked back at Alfred as he excused himself. I felt my stomach drop as Alfred left the hall following Francis.

"Doesn't Francis have someone else he can fool around with?" I muttered under my breath. Then I gasped. He's with Matthew. Engaged to be exact.

I closed my eyes and put my head on the table not knowing what to do. I thought he loved me.

**US P.O.V.**

As I walked out of the event hall, there stood Francis waiting for me.

"Ah, little Amerique. I should tell you this is the last time I come into America for quite some time." Francis said. Gilbert just so happened to walk out of the bathroom when he said this.

"That's what's she said bro!" He exclaimed walking back into the hall. Francis and I face palmed.

"Let me rephrase that. This is the last time I travel to your country for quite awhile. I feel as if I've seen it too much in the last three months." Francis chuckled. I laughed feeling bad. He's come over to my country almost three times a week for the last three months.

"D-do you have... it?" I asked nervously. Francis gave me a look as if to say 'of course' then pulled the black velvet box from his coat pocket. He handed it to me and breath hitched in my throat.

"W-what i-if he... s-says no?" I managed to choke out. It was one thing I never considered. What if he does say no? This whole event would be a waste. As my thoughts raced, I crumbled on the floor. Francis and sat next to me.

"Alfred, listen to me. He's going to say yes. I've known Arthur for many centuries. This is the happiest I've seen him. Now get out there and do your thing, oui?" Francis told me. He chuckled and stood up, and went back into the hall. I sat there still and opened the box and looked at the white gold ring.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it and it read: 1 New Message – Matthew

You can do it! Be the hero!

I smiled, put the ring and phone in my pocket and stood up.

"This is it Alfred." I told myself as I got up and walked into the hall.

I walked through the crowd of dancing nations, up to the stage. I stood in front of the microphone, signalling the DJ to stop the music. I smiled and looked at Arthur who looked appalled that I was on the stage.

"Um, hi everyone. Thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot guys." I started while Arthur sat looking dumb founded. I chuckled.

"As all of you know, I invited you here for a reason. Arthur? Please come on the stage." I said smiling. Arthurs face went red as he got up on his way to the stage.

When he got on the stage he called me a 'git' and I made him face me.

"And now, it's time for what we all came here for." I said nervously, grabbing the microphone and turning to face Arthur.

"Arthur Kirkland. I love you more than anything in the world. Especially burgers, infinity times over. We've had out good times, and we've had our bad times. I never had and never will deceive you. I want to stand on this earth with you by your side till it ends." I told him putting my hand in my pocket. Arthur looked like he stopped breathing and his hands were trembling. I felt tears well in my eyes, and he had tears in his. I got down on one knee.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?" I asked him opening up the box revealing the ring. Arthur gasped and a chorus of 'awes' rand through the room.

"Y...Yes! O-of course! O-of course I'll marry you!" He stuttered and helped me to my feet. I slid the ring onto his trembling finger. He grabbed my face as I grabbed his waist and we kissed.

A loud applause erupted from everyone watching us. Arthur hugged me hard. The music started again playing again and everyone was dancing.

We walked off the stage, hand in hand. I then noticed Arthur was crying.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" I asked gently, thinking I did something wrong. Maybe he lied and yes so he didn't seem mean on stage.

"I thought you were... Cheating on me..." He told me quietly. His eyes dropped to the ground. I felt my heart sink. How could he think that?

"Why... would you think that?" I asked him in an appalled voice. I didn't understand.

"The last couple of months you've been so distant Alfred. Out late. Not knowing who you were with. Where you were. What you were doing. Plus that damn friend of yours who kept coming into town. Bloody hell, Alfred. How the hell could I not think you were cheating on me?" He cried putting his face in his hands.

"Arthur..." I trailed off pulling his hands from his face. I look him in the eyes, while his eyes held sadness.

"I also thought it was Francis tonight." He sighed. I felt my eye twitch.

"Arthur. Francis had come into town so many times to help plan for all this," I said pointing around the room. "Plus I saw you watch us leave the hall. He was holding onto the ring for me so you couldn't find it. I had it made in his country because I know you love white gold rings from there."

"What about the damned briefcase?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"All the paperwork and invitation decals for all this." I smiled to him. He huffed and paused.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were cheating on me." He told me earnestly.

"I'm sorry for leading you to believe I was cheating on you."I replied pulling him into a hug. He nestled his face into my chest gripping my shirt.

"I love you." He mumbled as we started to sway back and forth to the music. I kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"I love you too." I said to him squeezing him slightly. I looked behind him to the dance floor to see couple dancing. Romano looked flustered as Antonio chuckled. Matthew had his eyes closed on Francis' chest, while Francis kissed the top of his head. Ludwig blushed as Feliciano got on his tippy toes to kiss him. Yao looked completely at ease swaying with Ivan, while Ivan just looked scary.

"Would you like to go dance?" I asked Arthur lightly. He nodded to head and pulled him onto the dance floor. We started to slow dance, holding onto each other.

I love Arthur Kirkland more than anything in the world. Even more than burgers. So when I had made the decision to propose to him, I wanted to do it in such a way that he'd never expect. He definitely didn't expect the proposal the night it happened, and I was excited on how we were going to plan the wedding.

**Hey guys! So my second story is finally up. :3 I think the ending is super dumb and cheesy.**

**Okay yes I know Prussia was disolved in 1930somthing but I thought it'd be funny for him to be in this somewhere.**

**Hope everyone likes this story! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
